


Reaper/Reader

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Just a drabble, Other, Strangulation, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Reaper/Reader

The cloud erupted around your body, and it became a worrisome state between solid and gas. The smoke moved around your legs, claws randomly solidifying as they raked lines into your skin, blood flowing freely. You took a deep inhale and the smoke filled your lungs, it makes your insides burn and you swear words whisper inside your head, taunting horrible things but promising infinite pleasure until the end.  
Confused, you try to move, but find your body is stuck, completely held rigid. The smoke continues to flow into you, filling every opening and tingling, feeling like smooth silk across your skin, like a warm filling in your belly.  


You stare straight ahead, your eyes seeing only darkness as it clouds your vision. You gasp, unsure of what to expect, and feel a burning erupt from your throat.  


The blood begins to rush from your mouth, your eyes glazed over and suddenly the clouds inside you tense, growing thicker and you feel your insides squish, stretch and shift. It hurts, it hurts so much and you fall to your knees, finally allowed to move. Huddling into a ball, you feel the claws once again solidify, it clenches and pinches at your lungs once more, passing over them and gripping your heart.  
With a sharp intake of breath, you try your best to scream before your heart ruptures, crushed between ghostly talons within your own body.  


As your eyes drift close, the world goes numb, and you slump over. The pulse leaves the body, and a sickly black ooze drips from every orifice in your face, turning into a steam and then a fog over your dead body before blowing away on the wind.  


Not a trace.


End file.
